Notorious liars
by Toeba Saki
Summary: Kaltz has a visitor. What ruckus will the footballer cause when meeting with Genzou? And why is Schneider just a sidecharacter? Read on! ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Rated for huge amount of swearwords! A bit humorous, I guess… but mostly romance. Or I don't know… just read, okay? Thank you! Danke schön! Gracias! Arigatou! Köszönöm!**

**Summary by Santana: Kaltz has a visitor. What ruckus will the footballer cause when meeting with Genzou? And why is Schneider just a side-character? Read on!**

**Disclaimer by Diaz: Kissed By A Prince doesn't own the Captain Tsubasa characters, nor does she own the teams mentioned. There. Oh, yes. She owns Kikki Jones.**

_**Notorious liars**_

Even though it was summer break, the players of Grünwald weren't resting. Some of the guys have agreed to meet at an old football-field every day to play and practice.

On the first morning of their short summer break, Kaltz was greeted with a phone call.

"Hallo?" He grumbled.

"This is Kikki… Can you meet me at the airport at half past eight?" A feminine voice asked.

"Was? Wie? Kikki? What the bloody hell are you doing at the airport?" Kaltz asked sleepily.

"I'm visiting you as promised." The girl stated flatly.

"Oh, yeah… so, at half past eight? Okay… bye then…" He muttered.

"Bye." She said then hung up.

Kaltz placed the receiver back into its place, and stared in front of himself, at the clock.

"Scheiße!" He cursed, seeing that it was already eight.

He hurried to get himself decent in time. He then hopped into his car, and drove to the airport as fast as he could, all the while, cursing the damned girl for arriving so unexpectedly.

Arriving to the airport, he noted that he was late. Very, very late. It was already nine. He rushed in, and saw a small figure sitting on the benches. Her long, dark brown hair shaded her face, as she sat there, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She stood up as soon as she noticed him. Her piercing green eyes stared into his intently.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hi… uhm… was I late?" Kaltz asked sheepishly.

"Yes." She nodded, picking up her luggage.

"Well, you could've called me a bit earlier…" The footballer defended himself.

Kikki stopped, and glanced into his eyes again.

"I did. A week ago." She said quietly. She then walked past him, and he followed, his face reddening with shame.

"I didn't forget!" He stated hastily.

"Liar." Kikki snapped.

"I'm really sorry, Kikki… I don't know how…" Kikki sighed, interrupting his apology.

"It's okay, Kaltz. I'm not mad at you." She assured.

"Oh… great… then… can I…" He wanted to ask if he could help her with her luggage, but she gave him a menacing glare. "…escort you on your way?" He finished with an unsure smile, remembering that Kikki hated if she was treated as a weak girl.

"That's why I called you here, you know…" Kikki muttered, walking outside.

They got into his car, and he started the engine.

"Where should I stay?" Kikki asked, as they drove in the streets.

"Well, I thought that you could stay at my place…" Kaltz suggested, and the girl stared at him suspiciously. "I have a couch…" He added quickly.

"Good." Kikki nodded. The footballer let out the breath he was holding.

Silence surrounded them as they sat there, both staring ahead at the road.

"So… will you join us at practice at ten today?" Kaltz asked.

"Sure." Kikki answered, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips.

Arriving to Kaltz's house, they got out, and walked in. Kikki ran into the living room, and threw her luggage on the couch.

"Go." She ordered, and Kaltz raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight. You're ordering me around in my own home?" He asked.

"Damn right. Now, go. I want to change." Kikki said.

Kaltz shrugged, walked out, and he heard as the girl shut the door. He changed into his football outfit, packed a towel, two bottles of water and some sandwiches into his sports bag, and waited in the kitchen.

"Okay." He heard, and Kikki walked out, dressed in her team's kit: red, white and black. Manchester's Ladies Football Club.

"Nice." He commented with a smile.

"Shut up." Kikki warned.

"All I said that it's nice." Kaltz defended himself.

"Don't make me repeat myself…" She growled. "Let's go. You'll be late again."

Kaltz looked at the clock: almost ten.

"Scheiße!" He muttered.

"I'd say... fuck." Kikki smirked, following him outside.

They got into the car; Kaltz fished out his cell phone, and rang Wakabayashi.

"Hey, man, where are you!" The goalkeeper asked as soon as he answered the call.

"Long story." Kaltz mumbled, glancing at Kikki. "Listen, I'll be a bit late, but I'll bring Kikki with me."

"You mean Kikki Jones?" Genzou asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! Hurry up!" Wakabayashi hung up. Kaltz threw his cell phone at Kikki, who caught it easily. She put it back into his bag quickly.

They drove to an old football field, and Kaltz noted that he was the last one to arrive. They ran down to the others, and Wakabayashi was waving to them.

"Hey, Kaltz! Who is that girl? And where's Kikki?" Genzou asked.

"Motherfucker…" Kikki muttered angrily.

"It's her." Kaltz declared, stopping in front of him, and shaking hands with his teammate.

"What are you talking about? It's a girl…" Wakabayashi said confusedly.

"You noticed?" Kikki snorted.

"But you said Kikki is a footballer!" Genzou continued, still puzzled.

"Feminine soccer exists too…" Kaltz muttered.

"Holy crap! Kikki is a girl!" The goalkeeper breathed as realization finally hit him.

"Why? Wasn't it obvious? I mean… Kikki's a female name." Kaltz explained.

"Dumbass…" Kikki added, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, gomen, but Kaltz never said she or he when he told us about you. He only said that he met a football player called Kikki Jones." Genzou said. "So, do you really play football?"

"Damn right. And if you dare laugh at me, I'll shoot the ball down your throat." She threatened.

"I'm not that kind." He smiled then turned to the others. "Hey, guys! This is Kikki Jones from England!"

They all greeted her, some of the players were surprised, and they all eyed her skeptically.

"Where do you play?" Wakabayashi asked suddenly.

"I was playing in Manchester's Ladies Football Club. But I also came here, because I signed to Hamburg." Kikki explained, and Kaltz just stared.

"Were you planning on telling that to me?" He then asked.

"Sure." She nodded, and Kaltz just shook his head.

"One player's missing, so, would you join us?" Wakabayashi asked.

"I guess so." She smirked.

They played for long hours, Kikki had a great time with the guys. Though, she only scored twice. She always passed the ball to another player, who was in better position than her.

Wakabayashi kept an eye on her all the time, but not only because she was an attacker…

"Kaltz, your phone's ringing…" Kikki muttered, sitting on the grass of the field.

Kaltz rushed to get his mobile. Meanwhile, Genzou sat down next to Kikki.

"What?" The girl questioned, staring ahead.

"How did you decide that you'd be a footballer?" The goalkeeper asked.

"I had three brothers. I used to play with them. Surprisingly, I was the most talented." Kikki answered, watching as Kaltz talked on the phone.

"Wow… quite rare for a girl to be this good." Genzou noted.

"Quite rare for a Japanese to be this tall." Kikki retorted, glaring at him.

"Well, I can't help it." Wakabayashi shrugged. "So, tell me about English football."

"None of the other countries' mentality can be compared to ours. We live for football, we die for football, and we don't know how to give up a match. Although…" The girl stopped, and lowered her head. "Although feminine football is not treated as well as it should be. I mean… just because we're girls, we can be good. There are very few women who play football well, why not treasure them? Why discriminate and hate them? I honestly don't understand men…"

"Well, we feel a bit hurt, seeing that women want to take everything from us, even our sports." Genzou explained.

"That's stupid. Men really believe it that a woman wants to watch her own sex playing? Damn it… now that's why I'll never fall in love. Men are so complicated…" Kikki shook her head.

"I think… with time, men will get used to women playing football, and they'll be glad to watch young girls running around in shorts…" Wakabayashi grinned.

"Now, that's a healthy thought, keeper." The girl nodded.

"So, which teams do you like?" Genzou asked with a smile.

"I love Manchester United, and I liked Grünwald, but I just couldn't understand why did Schneider sign to Roteburg." Kikki sighed. "He was my favorite… no, understatement… he was my idol. Der Kaiser! I wanted to be as good as him…"

"Pity, he's a bastard…" The goalkeeper muttered.

"Is he? He seemed quite nice to me…" She then chuckled.

"What is it?" Genzou asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"There were four kinds of girls in my old team. Some loved South-American footballers, some loved South-European footballers, some loved West-European footballers, and the fourth kind was me." Kikki explained.

"Huh? Why?"

"I simply loved football… and only a few players were on my list of favorites. Including Schneider, Kaltz, Hernandez, Rivaul, Luciano, Pascal, and… I'm a bit ashamed to say, but… Pierre. Not because he's a flippin' cutie-pie. Fuck his looks, he still knows how to play with the ball!" Kikki smirked. "Quite a few, eh?"

"Well, yes…" Genzou nodded, a bit sad that he wasn't included in her list. "But why Pascal? Why not Diaz?"

"I don't like Diaz. He can play, that's true, but… he's not a team worker. Even though he said that he changed, he still likes to show off. And I don't really like that…" She explained.

"Who is Luciano?" Genzou questioned.

"Once-teammate of Carlos Santana in Domingo. Papers were full with Santana, and his talents. But I got the opportunity to see them at training when they visited to England for a friendly match. For a while, I watched Santana, to see if he was really that good." Kikki snorted. "He was good. But then… I spotted Luciano. He was unbelievable! That talent, those moves, his tricks! But it was all found in Santana as well… he was more talented than Luciano, everyone knew that."

"So why him?" The goalkeeper watched her face as she closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Luciano was in love with football. I saw that. He loved what he was doing. Plus, once, he muttered a comment on one of their matches: "I don't know what does "surrender" mean." In personality, he is fucking better than Santana! But he's the star, and that puts him above all…" She finished.

"You think personality counts more in football than talent?" Genzou asked.

"Not more, but equally. If you have talent, but you're lazy, you'll never be a great player…" She explained.

"That's true…" Kaltz nodded, settling down next to her. "Schneider called."

"Really?" Genzou asked, his gaze darkening.

Kikki stared ahead.

"He told me that you never answer his calls. Why don't you talk with him?" Kaltz asked.

"I don't want to hear his ode about himself…" Genzou mumbled.

"Butthead. You don't even know what he wants." Kikki said.

"He wants to apologize." Kaltz added.

"Is he ill? Apologize? I thought he was perfect…" The goalkeeper snorted.

"Damn it, keeper! You act like a teenage girl!" Kikki snapped.

"Huh?" Genzou blinked.

"Why don't you forgive him for whatever he did, before your big face falls off and gets even more dirty!" Kikki continued, as they all stood up.

"You don't know anything about this!" Wakabayashi yelled.

"I know what I need to! You're an arrogant, boastful, perverted bastard!" The girl shouted.

"Perverted?" Kaltz questioned.

"He grabbed my breast at the corner kick!" Kikki glared at the reddening goalkeeper.

"Some bloody nerve, Genzou…" Kaltz muttered.

"That was an accident!" Genzou bellowed angrily.

"Like hell it was!" She screamed. "Plus, he was acting like model, showing off for me!"

"FUCK IT, YOU WERE TRIPPING IN YOUR OWN FEET!" Wakabayashi hollered.

"YOU SUGGESTED THAT MY TEAM SHOULD BE THE ONE WITHOUT THE SHIRT!" Kikki retorted.

"You really did that…" Kaltz mumbled.

"I JOKED!" Genzou snapped at his teammate, then looked back at the slowly relaxing Kikki.

"Well, then you have the humor of a dead cow." She rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"Well, then you have the legs of a dead snake!" The goalkeeper replied angrily.

"It doesn't even have legs…" Kaltz murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Kikki asked, narrowing her green eyes at the goalie.

"That you can't fucking play football!" Genzou shrieked.

Kaltz gulped, as Kikki's eyes widened in anger and hurt.

"You are a huge piece of shit, Wakabayashi Genzou… a worthless piece that is…" She whispered. "Suck yourself."

She turned around and stomped away.

"You're a real motherfucker, you know that?" Kaltz asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What? You too?" Genzou asked angrily.

"How can you be so insensitive? Sometimes I'm ashamed at how you act. But you're my friend, Genzou, and I want the best for you. Accept Karl's apology." He suggested.

"What should I do about Kikki?" The goalkeeper asked, lowering his gaze. "I really was stupid with her. I like her a lot, you know…"

"Well, I…" Kaltz blinked at what he just said. "I'm not sure what you should do…" He half-lied, swallowing hard.

"Any suggestions? You know her better than me…" Genzou pleaded.

"Okay, okay… maybe you could tell her that you lied." Kaltz sighed.

"Lied? About what?" Wakabayashi questioned.

"That she can't play football." He answered.

"Oh, okay." The goalkeeper nodded.

"Karl wants to meet Kikki, you and me tonight at nine here." Kaltz said. "Don't be late."

"You're the one telling me?" Genzou smirked.

"See you later." He shook his head, and walked to his car.

"See you!" Wakabayashi called to him.

Kaltz hopped into his car, and drove home. On the way, he picked up Kikki, who was angrier than ever.

"Schneider wants to meet you." He said quietly.

"Great." She muttered.

"You know, I think Genzou was wrong. You play brilliantly." Kaltz continued.

"You don't have to do this." Kikki mumbled, staring out of her head.

"I know. But I still think you're great." He shrugged.

Kikki smirked at that.

"Oh, yes, I know…" She whispered. "When and where?"

"At nine, at the field." Kaltz answered.

"What is wrong between Schneider and Genzou anyways?" Kikki asked, watching as Kaltz drove in the streets.

"Karl signed to Roteburg, and he wanted Genzou to join too. But he refused, telling him, that Grünwald is where he learned everything; he has friends there, so he doesn't want to leave." Kaltz sighed. "Schneider just snorted, and left him there. Genzou was angry with him. At a match, well… I kicked Schneider, cause he was a bastard. But I wondered… why did football destroy our friendship? Karl told me he was wondering about this too. I forgave him; I mean… it's not healthy to be angry forever!"

"Damn right." The girl nodded.

"He's a nice guy, and he finally grew up. He's not that big headed anymore…" He continued.

"I honestly can't understand Genzou…" Kikki muttered, squirming about in her seat.

"Well, yes, he can act like a complete idiot sometimes, but he's got a big heart." Kaltz shrugged. "He likes you a lot, you know…"

"You're kidding." The English girl stated.

"No. Heard it coming from his own mouth." He said then cleared his throat.

"He's a butthead. But a cute butthead at that…" Kikki muttered.

"Wow, you like him too?" Kaltz asked, glancing at her for a brief moment.

"A bit. But I hate his comebacks. He's lame." She explained. "But a freakin' great keeper."

"You're right in that!" He laughed, as he parked in front of his home.

"Oh, yes, I know…" She smirked, as they got out.

They walked in, and Kaltz prepared some food for both of them. Kikki wolfed it down; she was hungry as hell.

"Hey, I liked it…" She muttered.

"Nothing fancy… just eggs with bacon. Something my mum used to make." He muttered, placing the dishes into the sink.

"I'll do them, okay?" She offered.

"No, really. You don't have to." Kaltz shook his head.

"Shut it." Kikki glared, and he put his hands up in defeat. "I want to."

"Do you like washing up?" He asked, sitting down.

"Well… it's better than window cleaning." She trembled as she mentioned it, causing Kaltz to laugh. "Do you think you could take me to the stadium tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, anytime." Kaltz nodded.

"Thanks." She half-smiled. "Hey… sorry for not telling you about switching clubs."

"I guess I deserved after I forgot that you'd visit me…" He sighed.

"Damn right." Kikki smirked.

She finished the dishes, and she took a quick shower. After that, she dressed into plain blue jeans, and a green tank top. She combed her messy brown hair, and she pulled up her silver football shoes.

Kaltz and her both got into his car, and he drove back to the field to meet with Schneider and Genzou.

As they got out, they saw Schneider and Genzou glaring at each other like they want to kill the other.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Kaltz muttered.

"You lied." Kikki stated.

"What?" He stared at her.

"Neither of them has grown up. They're kids." She smirked.

"I guess you're right…" Kaltz nodded, glancing back at the other two.

"I fucking hate you!" Genzou yelled, punching Schneider.

"I hate you too!" Karl shrieked, punching back.

Kikki watched with hidden amusement as Schneider and Genzou continued pounding the soul out of each other. Kaltz glanced at the expressionless face of the girl then he returned his gaze to the two raging footballers.

"Kikki…" He started quietly.

"Yes?" The girl questioned.

"I've been thinking…" Kaltz continued.

"Poor you…" Kikki whispered.

"We both can stand each other's strange personality, so… what do you think about… going out with me?" He asked then he swallowed hard.

"Should we mix friendship with romance?" Kikki asked.

"To tell you the truth, I never considered you as a friend…" Kaltz answered, turning his face a bit away from her.

"Same here." Kikki nodded with a blank expression. "It's okay then, I guess…" She added.

"Great." Kaltz smiled, and sneaked his arm around her thin waist.

"Hey… don't rush things…" Kikki warned.

"Oh… okay…" He mumbled, moving his hand up from her rear to rest on her side.

Kikki circled her arm around his waist too.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Kaltz asked.

"I do whatever I damn well please…" Kikki answered with a smirk, her hand placed on his backside. "Firm. I like it…" She then added.

"I hate you…" The German muttered, his face coloring.

"Oh, yes, I know…" The girl smirked more.

Silence surrounded them for long moments. Kikki lowered her gaze to her feet. She then looked up again, and held her head high, keeping her gaze strictly forward.

"Kaltz… I have to tell you something important, and you better not tell anyone else…" She muttered.

"I promise I'll stay quiet." He assured.

"I told Genzou that I'd never fall in love." Kikki stated.

"Oh…" Kaltz looked down, somewhat saddening.

"Well, that was a freakin' huge lie, cause I was already in love with you." She finished quickly.

"You know what?" Kaltz whispered with a smile, as he raised his head again. "I told you a lie too. A really big one at that."

"About what?" The English girl glanced at his face.

"I don't hate you. On the contrary… I love you." He explained quietly, turning his stare at her pleased, smirking face.

He placed a small kiss on her lips then smiled.

"We both lie a lot, don't you think?" He asked.

"I guess we're notorious liars…" She sighed, leaning on his shoulder, watching as Genzou and Schneider tugged at each other's hair.

**THE END**

**Genzou:** KBAP! You betrayed me!

**KBAP:** Shut it. You know it all too well that I hate you, but I love you…

**Genzou: **But…

**KBAP:** No buts! I write enough stories about you! Plus, Kaltz is my big teddy bear…

**Schneider:** Huh?

**KBAP:** SCHNIEDIE PLUSHIES TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

**Schneider:** Wha? You can't do this to me! NOOOO!

**KBAP:** YESSSSSSSS! Oh… I guess I'll review too. I WANT A SCHNEIDIE PLUSHIE!


End file.
